wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zeph gm
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 22:27, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Hiya Bud Hey man, Hope things have calmed down a bit for ya. I know you've been a very busy fella. When you are ready to write again, would love to have ya on this wiki. I had a quick proposition for you - I was wondering if you would like to become a full-time member over here on the WH40K Homebrew wiki? I just feel that having your articles over on that other wiki 'that shall not be name', is a complete waste - especially after the institution of their draconian image policy that just obliterated most of the excellent artwork their articles once possessed. I mean, I guess if people want to look at walls and walls of text, I guess that's their prerogative. I would love to migrate your articles over here for you, that way I could at least have everyone see your awesome contributions to fanon lore as well as all the excellent artwork that once accompanied your articles. Just think on it and let me know what you would like. We already have a dozen or more contributors from the other wiki that have transferred all their works over here. Also, forgot to mention, we have a very highly active discord server with almost 200 members. Very enthusiastic folks who love this hobby, as well as some very well known pro youtubers like Reimlez from WH40K Theories and Narina. Think on my proposal..let me know what you think when you get the chance. Would love to host you here! Alright man..take care..keep gaming..and hopefully we'll talk soon. Take care! Best Regards, Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 22:48, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Zeph gm! Welcome Aboard! Hello Zeph gm, Message..most excellent! Already migrated most of your stuff over yesterday and put it in your sandbox. I'll be sure to get it posted today. Then I'll put up what artwork I have. If you have any of the missing stuff, go ahead and add it yourself. If not, I can just re-make some of it, as I don't mind! I'm much better at photoshop, then I was a few years ago. Also, when you get a chance, here's an invite to the discord server: *[https://discordapp.com/invite/hd4uvt WH40K Homebrew Discord] When you get a chance, please let me know your discord name so the admins can give you the appropriate tags. I go by Lord Whitefang and my bro is Achilles Prime. Before I forget, one last thing..please ensure you go back on the fanon when you get the chance and add the on the top of all your articles, as we want to avoid any entanglements with the Wikia Community for violating their rules about self-plagiarism. I know, it's a bit ridiculous, but they don't like having the same articles on different wikis. That way, we can add your stuff with no issues. And we don't have to get into it with the fanon Admins. Thanks! Once again, glad to have you aboard! We look forward to what you come up with next! Best Regards, Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 20:26, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Discord Name Hey Zeph, Tried adding your discord name to my friends list..one issue. I need the last four numbers at the end of the name. For example, LordRex#1234 is how it should appear. If your not sure, on the bottom left, when your in discord you'll see three icons - a microphone, a headset and a cog. Click on the cog, this will take you to User Settings. When that window opens up, you'll see your avatar, and next to it your name and discord ID number. I need that number please. Then I can add you. Thanks man! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 19:16, July 3, 2018 (UTC) About Art On Wiki Here Image Policy Hey Zeph, To allay your fears, please read over this wiki's image policy: *WH40K Homebrew Wiki Image Policy You'll find our policy is WAAAAY less draconian and much more to your liking. We aren't as restrictive or as uptight about it. Of course there are some steps you need to ensure that you follow, but for the most part, it's really quite simple. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Thanks! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 19:32, July 11, 2018 (UTC)